Food grease, such as food grease generated by restaurants, schools, hospitals, grocery stores, hotels and other institutions that generate waste food grease are frequently collected, stored and transported in containers. Certain state and federal regulations require that generators of food grease collect and dispose such grease responsibly. As the demand for alternative fuels rise, so does the demand for recyclable grease, which provides food grease generating institutions with an opportunity to recycle or sell their food grease. The increased value associated with food grease has led to incidents of grease theft. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide containers for the collection, storage, transport, and disposal of material, such as food grease. It is desirable to provide such containers which provide security against the theft of the contents of the container and prevents the contamination of the contents. It is also desirable to provide a container that is adapted to facilitate the emptying of the contents of the container, for example, by use of a vacuum or dumping. Accordingly, there is a general need to provide a container for the collection, storage, transport, and disposal of material, such as food grease, which provides security against the theft of the contents of the container, prevents the contamination of the contents, and facilitates the emptying of the contents of the container.
Features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate several embodiments of the invention, and together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.